


well known tavern, unknown cavern

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M, hq au week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is saved and watches as Tsukki grows in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well known tavern, unknown cavern

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of haikyuu au week.... um??? i wrote half of this at 1 am lmao

Yamaguchi Tadashi had always been an obedient kid. He was polite, honest, and hardworking. He had good karma.

 

When his parents died of sickness at age eight, he was surprised he didn't catch it as well. The night they passed, Tadashi wished he could go with them to wherever they went.

His parents were hardworking, too. They helped run a small business that Tadashi tried to contribute to as much as possible, but nonetheless, they were still peasants and their status wouldn't change. His status wouldn't  change.

Tadashi tried to continue working at the small tavern, but his work was soon turned away. With the little money he had left from his parents, the small, freckled child fended for himself before he was down to his last coin. Word got around the village that he was an orphan now, a sick orphan, and boys from the town ganged up on him whenever they had the chance.

And Tadashi was scared. His mom wasn't there to lull him to sleep with stories or her lovely singing. His dad wasn't there to teach him how to fight or build. The house was fine physically, but the emptiness was almost unbearable to small Yamaguchi. He cried, quite a bit too much for a boy.

He had no money. No money meant no food. No food meant acquire food in any way possible.

And Tadashi did. To survive, he had to thieve from the village markets. He felt guilty, but he felt worse with no food for a week.

The third week Tadashi was stealing, a tall, blonde boy around his age caught him. He didn't say anything. He didn't accuse him. The two young boys simply stared each other down-- the blonde stared down at him.

Yamaguchi felt worse than ever before. What if the kid's parents owned the carriage he was taking from? Quickly, the brunet bowed deeply, apologizing. He only earned a click of the tongue before he walked away. Yamaguchi felt a bit relieved, but, worried, he quickly scurried to his home in case the boy told.

\--

The next week, In the town square, Yamaguchi was approached by kids whose parents let them wander while they talked with acquaintances from church. They were the usual boys who often bullied him into submission, making fun of his Spanish roots or his funny face covered in flecks of what looked like dirt.

Yamaguchi was crying by the time he saw the same kid who caught him stealing approaching the group.

"You all are utterly pathetic," he laughed, looking sharp in his Sunday best. He had the intelligence to match.

Yamaguchi was intimidated by him, but he didn't say a word as he watched one his bullies turn to rebut.

The three were scared off when he gave them a sharp glare. Silently, the blonde gave Yamaguchi a look, as if he were analyzing every feature.

"U-Um!" Yamaguchi quickly made an attempt to talk to this kid. He wanted to thank him for doing that, even though he was almost positive he wasn't trying to save him in any way. (In fact, he was sure he was called "utterly pathetic" with the rest of the kids.) "Thank you... for not telling, and, um, for this."

Tadashi's words were shaken off.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be looking after you by now? It's just about noon." The blonde looked in the direction of the church, adults and a few other kids pouring out from the doors for lunch.

Tadashi brushed the dirt off of his pants. "Um, they're... dead?" It was weird and out of place for him to finally admit it out loud. His parents were gone and he was alone. He hadn't talked to anyone about it up until this point.

Quickly, the boy's gaze snapped up to him and he took his hand, trotting off with Yamaguchi in tow. "That's why you have been stealing, then. I'm taking you to mother."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened. "Wh-What? No, no, no, I can't intrude like that.... At least tell me your name first!"

"Tsukishima Kei. You're Yamaguchi Tadashi, aren't you?"

"Yes... how did you know?" Yamaguchi couldn't help but look up to this kid. He was so smart.

"My parents own the tavern your parents worked at. Mother told me about employees passing, and that their son must be so sad. I think she thought you had a guardian, like a godfather or godmother. She likes you."

Stunned, Yamaguchi followed, stumbling over his own feet. Yamaguchi barely remembered this kid's name, but he felt a strange trust between them.

\--

At age eighteen, Yamaguchi was grateful for the tall blond boy that took him in at his darkest times. He had been right; his mother loved him the first time she really talked to him, and took him in as if he were one of her own. Yamaguchi asked about “Tsukki” and if he was really okay to share a room with him.

She had laughed and told him that of course, “Tsukki” would have to deal with it either way.

Yamaguchi didn’t realize his name wasn’t Tsukki until his father had scolded him for doing a half-assed job. He was embarrassed and apologized profusely, but the blond simple said, “I haven’t corrected you, have I?”

\--

Yamaguchi hates to admit that he is jealous of the beautiful girl Tsukki’s marrying. Well, marrying by choice of his parents.

She’s cute; short and working blonde hair. She seems sweet and intimidated by the boy she’s about to marry. But, the two are disconnected and the girl, named Hitoka, tells Yamaguchi that she’s only doing this to make her father happy; to bear children.

The thought makes Yamaguchi’s stomach churn.

\--

In Ancient Rome, men would use their wives for children to carry on their name before going off to have intercourse with other men. Yamaguchi wondered why it was a sin now.

\--

Tsukishima comes to find Yamaguchi sometime in the night, and suddenly, Yamaguchi can’t tell the difference between his lips and Tsukki’s.

\--

The moment Tsukki says “I do”, Yamaguchi’s heart breaks just a little bit. He still wears a smile, proud of his best friend. 

\--

Hitoka knows. She knows, and she doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, Yamaguchi was almost certain he caught her checking out the village’s physician, Kiyoko.

The thought makes him feel just a little better, but a little guilty even when Tsukki assures him that their relationship isn’t wrong.

\--

Yamaguchi learned to not care the day Tsukishima and Yachi divorced, leaving both of them unable to marry again. Tsukishima had come to him, telling him to pack his bags. The two were not sure where they were going, and quite frankly, their destination didn’t matter when Yamaguchi started to feel breathless, clinging to Tsukki’s middle as they galloped out of town. 


End file.
